Hands Down
by sekiho-chan
Summary: CONCLUDED! (4th and final chapter up) Summary inside.(MitRu)
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD And the song "Hands Down" and its lyrics are copyrighted to Dashboard Confessional and the people who helped them in composing the lovely song.

A/N: Song fic. "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. If you have read my fic entitled "He Meant It", this is like a sequel to it. Or rather, the longer version of that fic. So yeah.. :) Just read on.

Warning: Lotsa swear words :) But it's bearable, so don't worry XD

Pairing: MitRu --heart-- XD

Summary: The Shohoku basketball team is sent to a vacation in celebration of Rukawa's upcoming birthday. Fate is playing with Mitsui Hisashi and he doesn't seem to like it very much.. at least, not yet ;)

* * *

**Hands Down : Chapter One**

It was yet another lovely day for the Shohoku basketball team. Noticed something? Yes. The word 'lovely'. It's a surprise that they're all in a perfect condition that day and cheesy, anxious smiles were plastered on their faces. There's an exception for Rukawa Kaede though. Sleeping while waiting for the bus to arrive is his definition of 'lovely'.

After moments of excited murmurs and anxious chitchats, the PRIVATE bus finally arrived.

"Nyahahaha! Finally!" exclaimed Sakuragi Hanamichi as he happily pranced his way inside the bus singing his little invented song which has something like "I'm the most handsome tensai in this whole damn world" in its lyrics.

Where are they heading to anyway? They're going to one of the most famous beach resorts in Japan. Why? Because it's Rukawa's birthday on January 1. And incase you're wondering, it was December 29 that day. Two days and two nights before the kitsune's birthday. His mom decided to send them there to celebrate Rukawa's birthday along with a New Year celebration-- her treat, of course. How lucky those warfreaks are.

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

_**Flashback**_

"Arrgh!" I yelled out with my jaws dropping as I looked at the room plan Ayako made for us. Guess what? I get to stay with birthday boy Rukawa Kaede. 'Birthday boy' my ass! I know this is so rude of me because he's the one who's going to spend for all this. Okay, maybe not him-- it was his mom. Still, they are related. On with my point-- this guy is plain boring, arrogant, annoying, cold and bastardic. And this boring, arrogant, annoying, cold and bastardic guy is my freaking room partner! Damn.

"I don't get it, Ayako! Why do _you _have to decided who's _our _room partner?"

"I did not decide for you, Mitsui. I guess you weren't paying attention. _You _decided for yourselves. Want a proof? Fine. Guys, who do you want as your room partner?"

Surprisingly, everyone else but me and Rukawa, pointed at the ones who's beside them at the moment.

"See? Everyone chose their partners by themselves. Except YOU and Rukawa."

"Oh.."

"Consider yourself lucky, Mitsui. You're with our birthday boy. Hehe."

I heard Miyagi say. Lucky for him these people are around. If not, I would've kicked him moments ago along with Sakuragi.

I gave off a long agonizing sigh of defeat and sat down beside my partner. What am I so upset about anyway? Oh right. Because he's going to bore me to death. So before he does that, I'm going to give him a free "how to be a not-boring individual and be a heart throb like me instead" lesson.

"Listen up, kiddo. You're--.."

Great. So much for our first lesson. The kitsune is --drumroll-- asleep. Am I supposed to be surprised? Hell, no. His elbows were resting on the window edges and his head on his palm leaning against the window's fragile glass. His eyes were closed in a mellow slumber. He's so.. FUCK! This is insane. And the most dreadful thing that could ever happen to me, did happen. The goddamned cupid dude shot my heart with a stupid arrow and..

_**End of Flashback**_

.. that's when I had this crush on the super rookie. Insane, but true. That's also why I'm lying awake here in this bed, with the kitsune on the other bed beside mine. He's only a few inches away from me and I can snuggle up to him anytime-- but I can't. And all because I have this huge goddamned crush on him and hopefully, he feels the same. Oh fuck. To hell with that thought. Too impossible. I lay flat on my back, my eyes on the ceiling and my hands behind my head. I can feel Kaede's hot breaths. I called him _Kaede. _I'm insane. Oh well..

I gave of yet another sigh. This night is so wild, just because of the mere fact that Kaede is sleeping beside me. Yet, it's so calm and dull and boring and you name it. I could almost imagine what would happen if we were, what you call, _lovers _at the moment. Yum. He would snuggle up close to me and I'll run my fingers up and down his pale yet smooth skin.

Speaking of which.. What the hell's brushing against my leg? Smooth, silky and mild. I gulped as I sat up to see what it was. To my surprise, it was Kaede's right leg. Yeah, brushing against mine. I blinked my eyes. I never knew a guy had legs as smooth as _this_. And because of that, I guess he must be dreaming. It was so un-Kaede-ish to just brush his leg on another guy's leg, right?

Just then, my heart began to race, beating faster and faster and faster every second. I was doing my best to resist this _urge _to touch him and explore every bit of him. I tried to convince myself that I'm going to be fine-- but I clearly am NOT. Ayako.. Why did you have to pair me up with this tease-me-to-death bastard!? Waaaaa.. Breathe, Hisashi. Whew. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something.

"Rukawa.." I whispered within the deafening silence of the room. He didn't twitch, he didn't grunt-- he did NOTHING. I figured he's just pretending to be sleeping so I had to go on with this 'speech' I have kept for so long. And that night, I confessed everything-- that I want him and I crave for him. I peeked over this sleeping figure and holy crap. He IS asleep. So I was wrong. I was talking to a sleeping idiot all this time. Stupid, ne? I gave off another tormented sigh and lay flat on my bed again. My hopes are too high. This is way too impossible. But I'll never know if I don't find out for myself, right? Right. Tomorrow, we'll have the preparations for the the ice prince's birthday. I'll surely steal even a split second just to spill out everything in front of him looking like a lovesick idiot. And I'll make sure he's awake.

Nothing can go wrong. Hehe.

**_Breathe in for luck,   
Breathe in so deep,   
This air is blessed,   
You share with me.   
This night is wild,   
So calm and dull,   
These hearts they race,   
From self control.   
Your legs are smooth,   
As they graze mine,   
We're doing fine,   
We're doing nothing at all. _**

My hopes are so high,   
that your kiss might kill me.   
So won't you kill me,   
so I die happy.   
My heart is yours to fill or burst,   
to break or bury,   
or wear as jewelery,   
whichever you prefer.

_**T B C :)**_

* * *

R & R p l e a s e ! :) 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD And the song "Hands Down" and its lyrics are copyrighted to Dashboard Confessional and the people who helped them in composing the lovely song.

A/N: Song fic. "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. If you have read my fic entitled "He Meant It", this is like a sequel to it. Or rather, the longer version of that fic. So yeah.. :) Just read on.

Warning: Lotsa swear words :) But it's bearable, so don't worry XD

Pairing: MitRu --heart-- XD

Summary: Mitsui is assigned to a chore-- to catch a big and chunky fish for Rukawa's birthday. He stumbles upon a certain place and Rukawa stumbles upon him. Talk about coincidence :)

**Hands Down : Chapter Two**

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

I woke up to the sound of the noisy chitchattering of the people walking along the front hall. Sheesh. What a lousy way to wake people up. And believe me, I totally forgot that I was sleeping with Kaede. I looked at him and as I've predicted, he's still asleep. He looks so angelic. I laughed at the thought, comparing how he acts when he's actually awake.

"Oy, Mitchy!" yelled (I'm guessing) Sakuragi through the door with a loud thud. "Wake up old man!"

I threw a pillow at the door and decided to open it before the morons wake the ice prince up. I violently swung the door open and spoke with an annoyed expression, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Someone sure is grumpy this morning." spoke the Ayako-obsessed point guard.

"It's 11:00 am, Mitchy! An hour before noon and you're still snoozing. Don't tell us you forgot about the chores."

"What chores? For goodness' sake, Sakuragi. This is a vacation, not some training porgram."

"Nyahaha.. The old man totally forgot."

"Did you, Mitsui? Aya-chan assigned all of us to do a chore in preparation for Rukawa's birthday and the New Year celebration."

"Tch. Even the tensai was forced to do a chore. If Haruko hadn't convince me, I wouldn't do this."

Oh great. Chores. I hate them. And I totally hate mine.

'Catch some fish and make sure they're big and chunky.' I read from the piece of paper. Crappy, yes. But I have no choice. I looked at the still sleeping figure on the bed. I envy this bastard. He gets to laze around all day-- eat, watch tv, do absolutely n-o-t-h-i-n-g, while I'm out in the open, hoping to catch a big and chunky goddamned fish for _his _party. I grumbled and with one final curse ("fuck my life"), I left our room. I grabbed the fishing rod and the fishing box thing beside the door. Only Buddha knows where in heavens they came from. But I know for a fact that some moron left it beside the door specially for me, Mitsui the fisherman. Grrr. I took one step away from the cool shadows of the porch, onto the golden beach sand into the blazing heat of the sun.

I was trying to find a good fishing spot. Problem is, I don't even know what a 'good fishing spot' is or where I can find it. I don't really know how to fish. I remember I saw my grandfather do it once, but that does not make me a pro fisherman. On the way, people were, let's say.._ jammin'_. Waaa.. I envy them. Beach volley, barbecues, sand castles, hot babes. Holy crap. I shook that thought aside. Thinking about those so called 'hot babes' won't make me any different from Sakuragi. Eeeww. So I went on with my search for the 'good fishing spot'.

After looooooooooooong minutes, I found myself in a place very tranquil and quiet. Is this still part of the beach? It still has the same golden sand, but the jammin' people were no longer there. The place is surrounded by palm trees and there was a cave nearby. I guess this is where those girls and boys scouts camp. Cool. I settled under a palm tree near the seashore. And I realized.. I couldn't get any more stupid. How the hell am I supposed to catch a fish in the sea_shore!? _All I'll get is fish bait here. Argh. I forgot. In order to catch a big and chunky fish, I have to be in the middle of the sea in a freaking boat. It seems that there's no boat in this isolated place. Oh man. I have to find one. I have to go on another freaking quest. Mou.. I'm already dead tired. I think I'm going to rest for a while. I sat under another palm tree and I dozed off..

* * *

"Sempai?"

I blinked once, twice, thrice. What? Where? Kaede!?

"Rukawa..! What are you doing here?"

"What are_ you _doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I got bored."

"And you went here because of that?"

"Yes."

"Do you know this place?"

"Yes."

"My dad used to take me here."

I smiled at him. He actually talked to me. "I see." And to answer his question, "I accidentally got here." I told him about the rest of my stupid quest-for-nothing. He shrugged and he sat down beside me.. and I was startled-- because of the fact that I have this huge goddamned crush on him and he still doesn't know about it. You still remember?

"It's late, sempai."

I was unnerved, yet again. The sun was now setting in front of us and I still don't have the fish. Whatever. I have no time for that because I just fathomed that this is the perfect time to tell this bastard _everything_.

"Rukawa.."

"Hn?"

.. and I pulled him into a kiss. I felt a quick shiver on his lips, maybe because of my sudden attack. I saw his eyes widen a bit, also because of shock. But slowly.. they began to close engaging deeper into the kiss.

Shortly, we pulled back to catch our breaths.

"Rukawa Kaede.. I love you."

That was it. I need not explain further. And this time, it's my turn to be shocked. He kissed me. But it meant nothing. I don't know. I just didn't feel anything at all. But I did see even the smallest speck of love in his eyes. I guess that's enough proof for now. At least he cares.

Just then, in the middle of my disordered thoughts, it began to rain.

"Perfect." I grumbled sarcastically as I stood up. I grabbed the fishing stuff and Rukawa's hand as to take him inside the cave nearby for shelter from the rain, of course. We both leaned on the cold cave wall, panting.

This is boring. But I thought.. Since I've gotten myself into this intimate situation, I might as well make the most out of it. I put my arms around the boy beside me and he willingly rested his head on my shoulder. At least here, nobody would disturb us. Peace and quiet. I can almost imagine Sakuragi and the others yelling at me.. Scolding me why I did not catch any fish. How dumb their questions are.

Putting the stupid thoughts aside, I pulled Kaede closer to me. _Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear. _I wanted him all for myself. Call me a selfish retard, for all I care. I grinned. My hopes aren't too high after all. It will take time.

This ice prince will love me back. I'll keep my fingers crossed.

**_The words are hushed lets not get busted;   
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.   
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.   
"Hey did you get some?"   
Man, that is so dumb.   
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...   
so we can get some. _**

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.   
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.   
My heart is yours to fill or burst,   
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,   
whichever you prefer.

_**T B C :)**_

* * *

R & R p l e a s e ! :) 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD And the song "Hands Down" and its lyrics are copyrighted to Dashboard Confessional and the people who helped them in composing the lovely song.

A/N: Song fic. "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. If you have read my fic entitled "He Meant It", this is like a sequel to it. Or rather, the longer version of that fic. So yeah.. :) Just read on.

Warning: Lotsa swear words :) But it's bearable, so don't worry XD

Pairing: MitRu --heart-- XD

Summary: A very unforgettable experience for Mitsui and Rukawa. A sugar-sweet chapter giggles ;)

**Hands Down : Chapter Three**

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

"Sempai?"

"Yeah?"

"It's dark."

"Heh. I guess you're scared eh?"

"Do'ahou."

"Nani!?", and a veinpop on my temples. So annoying. I don't understand why I can't seem to get used to this bastardic and arrogant behavior of his. But it doesn't matter. I love this arrogant bastard so at least I must do something for him. I grabbed the fishing box, rummaging through it, hoping to find something useful. A-ha. A candle and a match box. Perfect. And I mean it. I lit the candle (using the matchstick in the match box of course) and sat beside the ice prince again.

He was staring at the blazing fire of the now lit-up candle. And I was staring at _him_. I can feel the fire battle against his icy cold stare. His face hidden in the shadows of the dark cave, was illuminated by the dim of the soft candle light. And his lips showed a very firm expression.. but still supple, luscious and kissable. Mhmm.. He looks so.. hot.

Suddenly, I heard a beeping sound from my wrist watch. '11:00 PM' it flashed. So much for my string of Rukawa Kaede fantasies.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back now. Er, do you mind? It's still raining and you might catch a cold."

He shrugged as he stood up. I guess that means "I-don't-mind-if-I-catch-a-fuckin'-cold-so-let's-go-now" in his lingo so I smiled.

I was about to grab his hand but he placed it inside his pocket. Crap. Maybe later.

Oh god.. It was a very long day, indeed.

Waking up to the sound of noisy people, get forced to catch a big and chunky fish, go on a long walk because of some stupid search, and the rain. But then again.. having Kaede wake me up in an unexpected sleep, get to kiss him, embrace him, tell him everything and this walk we're currently sharing together. The sand is wet and mushy because of the still pouring rain but we didn't care.

When we got back to the house we were staying at, the gate was locked. Oh joy.

"Teme.. Some idiot locked it with us still out in the open."

"Hn."

I looked at the height (or length. whatever.) of the gate. Why? Because I'm going to jump over it. And so, I did. As soon as I_ jumped _my way inside, I opened the gate as to let the ice prince in. When we got to the porch, (or doorstep. AGAIN, whatever.) unsurprisingly, the door was unlocked. Those careless morons. I was turning the doorknob as to let us inside, when I felt cold arms wrap around my waist.

Kaede..

He turned me around as for me to face him.. and _he_ kissed me. This time, it meant something. I was being kissed by a love-hungry ice prince. I guess he isn't cold after all. He's just, er.. hungry. Hehe. I pulled him closer as he raked through my hair. Mhmm.. I have to admit though, that he's not really a good kisser. But I couldn't care less. He's Rukawa Kaede, for crying out loud, and he kissed me.

We didn't care if we were fuckin' wet, we didn't care if any of them can bust us anytime..

.. and _I_ didn't care if I don't have the big and chunky fish I was SUPPOSED to bring home in the first place.

Let them screw me like hell. As long as I know that Kaede's kiss meant something, I could die any time. Haha.

Shortly, my wrist watch beeped again, '12:00 AM' it read. Ohoho.. Meaning it's already January 1. The beginning of a new year-- and Kaede's birthday. The same day, 16 years ago in which this lovely, mysterious creature was born. I pulled the ice prince into an embrace and whispered lovingly in his ears..

"Happy birthday, Kaede."

And I wondered, how on earth is he going to respond? What will he tell me? What's his infamous reply? 'Do'ahou' maybe, or 'I love you, sempai.' Or..

"Happy new year, sempai."

Ahaha. That tricky kitsune. It is the beginning of another new year, after all. I almost forgot.

.. and we kissed again. Hands down, Hisashi, no doubt about it. This is the best day I could ever remember. It's definitely a happy something (insert-occassion-here) for both of us. Hehe.

_**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it.**_

_**That you meant it..**_

**_T B C :)_**

* * *

R & R p l e a s e ! :) 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD And the song "Hands Down" and its lyrics are copyrighted to Dashboard Confessional and the people who helped them in composing the lovely song.

A/N: Song fic. "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. If you have read my fic entitled "He Meant It", this is like a sequel to it. Or rather, the longer version of that fic. So yeah.. :) Just read on. This is also kinda like my MitRu new year ficcie na XD And op kors, in celebration of Kae-chan's birthday n.n;

Warning: Lotsa swear words :) But it's bearable, so don't worry XD

Pairing: MitRu --heart-- XD (and **slight** Mitko)

Summary: The cherry topping of this sugar-sweet ice cream story :) Final chapter, ne :D

(-----------------------------------------------------)

Hands Down : Chapter Four

!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!

Groan.. I woke up to the endless needles of pain piercing through my poor head. I didn't know what caused this brain-splitting headache of mine, but it sure was damn annoying. I stared around hoping to find something to stop this pain and.. HOLY CRAP!

"Gyaaah! What are you all doing here!?"

.. Yes, all of them were inside OUR room.

"They just need to take these medications and a little rest will do the trick." I heard a dude say and I was guessing he's a doctor.

A doctor..? What the..?

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hatori-sensei. (1)" I heard Ayako reply.

"Well, I'm off now. Ja!"

As the door shut gently, Sakuragi literally jumped at me shaking me like mad.

"Micchy!! How could both of you get sick at a time like this!? You're gonna miss all the fun!"

Sick? Both of us? Maybe that's what's causing my goddamned headache. But I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, soaking in the rain for more than an hour, who wouldn't get sick?

And I just remembered..

"The fish!" I heard Ayako say.

Oh fuck..! The fish! I am so fuckin' dead.

"Great job, Mitsui. The fish you caught was totally big and chunky. Too bad you won't be able to eat it with us at the party."

I blinked several times, dumbfounded. What fish? I didn't catch any fish. Who..? What..? When..? How..?

Oh well. Enough with those wh-questions. As long as I was out of the trouble. Haha.

"Ahaha.. And because you two aren't going to get well any time soon.."

".. We'll have the party without you! Nyahahahaa!"

And they laughed, leaving the room wish noisy "Get well soon" goodbyes. Those selfish brats! And as the last boy was about to shut the door, I called on him..

"Kiminobu.."

"Hai?" he replied with his usual gentle smile, walking closer to my bed.

"What the hell is going on? I mean, what just happened?"

"Ahh.. You see, we found both of you soaking wet in the living room last night. We brought you up here only to find the two of you with a high fever."

"I see.. What about the fish? You know me, Kiminobu. You know I won't be getting any fish for the party."

He let out a mild chuckle. "I know. And I think Rukawa knows that too."

"What?"

"He brought that fish here yesterday. He said a fisherman friend of his grandfather gave that to him as his contribution for his birthday." a smile, "The people here are so kind, don't you think so?"

I merely nodded, "Yeah.."

"Hisashi.."

"Hm?"

"Take care of Rukawa, ne?"

My eyes widened in shock. He knew about it? Gasp O.O

And as if he had read my mind..

O.O

"Yes. I know about it." He let out that annoying cheesy expression on his face "Daijobou.. Your secret's safe with me. You can come down to the party later on, if you're feeling better. I'll be going now. Have a.. er, nice rest, ne? Ja!" and he gave me a comforting smile before he left the room. As the door shut behind him, I fell back on my bed. I looked beside me and I was greeted with the ice prince's confused eyes.

"Sempai.."

"Good morning, er.. afternoon."

I smiled and I held his hand.

"We're both sick, you know."

"Hn."

"And we're not going to be able to enjoy the party like those unsick people."

"Hn."

"And we kissed last night."

"Hn."

"And I love you."

"Hn."

"And you love me too."

"Hn."

"And Kogure knows all about it."

"Hn."

Despite those stupid Hn-ing, I smiled with that last "Hn." because I knew that he trusts Kogure too.

And that's good.

No worries, Hisashi.

****

!- Later on -!

As the music and noisy chitchatting downstairs began to fill the house along with the sound of fire crackers outside, Kaede and I lay entwined here together in this blessed and sacred room. We didn't care if the others were partying like hell downstairs and we're stuck in this room, dead sick.

"Sempai.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled yet again, and gave him a quick kiss on his supple lips.

"I love you too."

And that was no doubt the best birthday party and/or new year celebration I have ever encountered.

Rukawa Kaede.. He's the sweetest dude I have ever met. Yeah, he's still a goddamned heartless bastard, but I could make room for him in my bloody, source-of-life-and-pain organ called the heart.

One question is probably hammering against the gooey walls of your brain right now..

... of which you can't wait for the answer..

.. Bwahahaha..

Is the sugar-sweet ice prince bastard oh-so-mine now?

.. Ohohoho..

AFFIRMATIVE.

****

O w a r i :)

(-----------------------------------------------------)

****

(1) Hatori -- the oh-so-hot Sohma doctor in Furuba XDXD

A/N: There yeh have it, peeps! My first chapter fic :) R&R please! And a (advanced XD) happy new year to all of yeh! n.n


End file.
